Angular rate sensors are used to measure the rotational velocity of an object without a fix point for referencing. A Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) angular rate sensor (or MEMS gyro) can be incorporated into mobile devices due to its small size, weight and low cost. The principle of operation is based on the Coriolis effect. A MEMS resonantor is driven at a certain frequency (e.g., about 10 kHz). Due to the angular rate the Coriolis force excites a second oscillation perpendicular to the first one. This oscillation is proportional to the angular rate and can be measured using capacitive methods. Application examples include but are not limited to: image stabilisation (e.g., in cameras or mobile phones); input devices for virtual reality applications; platform stabilisation; sensors for game consoles; and sensors for navigation systems.
The MEMS gyro is susceptible to bias, scale factor errors, and axis cross-sensitivities, as well as high frequency noise. Cross-axis sensitivity is strongly affected by mounting stresses, while the magnitudes of the bias and scale factor errors are related to external temperature. Calibration using measurements at known angular rates can be used to determine the cross-axis sensitivity. To mitigate the effects of gyro bias due to external temperature, the gyro bias can be estimated and subtracted from the raw gyro data. Changes in gyro bias, however, may not vary linearly with temperature, resulting in inaccurate estimates of gyro bias if the non-linearity is not accounted for in the estimation.